Never Let Me Go
by merderbaby
Summary: She loved him, she always loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him from across the room in 5th grade. He was always there he never let go no matter how hard she pushed him. Through all her pain, through the abuse, when no one would listen, he was there supporting her, healing her, listening to her. He loved her through it all. He was her best friend and this is their story.


"Rise and Shine" Alice Cullen said walking into her sisters room and opening the shade

"Ugh Alice, leave me alone" Dani groaned

"No can do it's your first day of Junior year" Alice sang

"I'm aware of that, but why am I awake two hours early, the sun isn't even up yet" Dani sighed into her pillow  
"What are you wearing…Oh no, Jeans really, no…lets see what we have in here…Ooo Maroon looks great on you" Alice clapped as she found a three quarter sleeve knee length dress and pulled out black flats

"A dress, no way…what are you doing" Dani said as Alice pulled her out of bed and into the bathroom  
"Shush, get in the shower, I'm doing your hair and makeup" Alice said as Dani grabbed her robe and headed into the shower

~…~

"See look how beautiful you look, and girl I would kill to have you long legs and long eyelashes." Alice said as finished Dani's hair and applied her makeup

"My eyes are burning, this is why I don't wear contacts" Dani groaned

"Can't you just say thank you and be done" Alice sighed

"Fine, thank you, I'm hungry" Dani said as her stomach growled

~…~

"Morning baby, I see Alice woke you up this morning" Esme said as she saw her youngest daughter come into the kitchen

"Hi mom, why cant she understand, I like comfortable clothes, not this" Dani said as she went to the fridge for orange juice  
"Oh honey its the first day and besides you look beautiful" Esme said kissing her forehead

"Doesn't she and don't worry tomorrow you can go back to Jeans and high tops" Alice smirked as she made her kale smoothie

"Thank you, and that is disgusting" Dani scrunched her nose

"Hey, my favorite people" Emmett said coming into the kitchen

"Morning Emmett" Alice and Dani both said

"So whats for breakfast" Emmett said as he kissed Esme's cheek

"Emmett whats the point of you moving out only for you to be back here everyday all day" Dani asked

"Mom's cooking is enough to send me back here" Emmett said as he ate a pancake

"Good morning Cullen's" Carlisle smiled as he kissed Esme

"Morning Dad" Emmett, Alice, and Dani said as Dani kissed her dads cheek

"Well I see 1,2,3 of my children may I ask where…" Carlisle asked before being interrupted by a loud screech  
"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" Rosalie yelled

Rose, some people in the country are still sleeping" Jasper rolled his eyes as his twin sister yelled at their younger brother

"Oh Shut Up Jasper" Rosalie glared

"Language Rosalie, now please its 7:30 in the morning, whats this about" Carlisle said

"Your son cracked my Michael Kors belt" Rosalie held up her belt

"How do you crack a belt" Dani asked

"The metal piece in the front" Rosalie rolled her eyes at her younger sister

"So change the belt" Dani suggested as the boys laughed and the Alice and Rose glared

"Then I have to change my whole outfit, ugh" Rosalie huffed as she ran upstairs to change

"So whats for breakfast" Edward said as Esme finished placing the food on the table

"Eat up, so are expecting anymore surprises" Esme said as the door opened revealing Dani's best friend Jessica

"Buon Giorno Familia di Cullen (Good Morning Cullen Family)" Jessica exclaimed in Italian as the family looked at Dani who was adding strawberries to her crepes

"Dont look at me" Dani shrugged her shoulders

"Good morning Jessica to what do we owe the pleasure of her having an Italian lesson" Carlisle said as Esme got the young girl a plate

"Well Dr. Cullen as part of Dani and I's Junior schedule we have the honor of taking an Italian class with the very sexy, dreamy, young stud muffin Mr Giovanni Pernice…who is also a very intelligent teacher who is dedicated to teaching his students the beautiful language of Italian, Danielle and I are very lucky…Oooo Crepes thanks Mrs Cullen" Jessica dug into her breakfast as Dani hid her face

~…~

"So whats with the outfit" Jess said as they walked the halls of Forks High School

"Alice invasion at 6am" Dani groaned

"Man I'm glad I only have brothers" Jess said

"Hey I'll give you one or both" Dani laughed

"Funny" Jess glared as they saw two of their best friends and Jess's brother walking towards them. Stefan Ricci and Lucas Moretti

"Hello ladies" Lucas said as he slung his arm around Jess and Stefan slung his arm around Dani

"Stefan, Lucas whats the damage this year" Dani laughed

Stefan Schedule: Pre Med

M-W-F

Bio (8:30am-10am)

English (10:05-11am)

Italian (11:05-12:05)

Lunch (12:10-1pm)

Drama (1:05-2pm)

Trig (2:05-2:55)

T-Th

Bio Lab (8:15-9:15)

English (9:20-10:30)

Italian (10:35- 12)

Lunch (12:05-1pm)

Drama (1:05-2:10)

Trig (2:15- 3:30)

Lucas Schedule: Pre Sports Therapy

M-W-F

English (8:20-10am)

Trig (10:05-11am)

Italian (11:05-12:05)

Lunch (12:10-1pm)

Gym (1:05-2pm)

Forensics Lab (2:05-2:55)

T-F

English (8:15-9:20)

Trig (9:25-10:30)

Italian (10:35-12)

Lunch (12:05-1pm)

Sports Therapy (1:05-2:10)

Forensics (2:10-3:30)

Dani's Schedule (Pre Med)

M-W-F

Bio (8:30am-10am)

Trig (10:05-11am)

Italian (11:05-12:05)

Lunch (12:10-1pm)

Drama (1:05-2pm)

Anatomy Lab (2:05-3:55)

T-Th

Bio Lab (8:15-9:15)

Trig (9:25-10:30)

Italian (10:35-12)

Lunch (12:05-1pm)

Drama (1:05-2:10)

Anatomy (2:15- 3:30)

Jessica's Schedule Forensic Lab Technician

M-W-F

English (8:20-10am)

Drama (10:05-11am)

Italian (11:05-12:05)

Lunch (12:10-1pm)

Trig (1:05-2pm)

Forensics Lab (2:05-2:55)

T-Th

English (8:15-9:20)

Drama (9:25-10:30)

Italian (10:35-12)

Lunch (12:05-1pm)

Trig (1:05-2:10)

Forensics (2:10-3:30)

"Looks like we all have Italian together" Dani smiled

"Dani and I have Bio and Dram together that should be fun" Stefan laughed as Dani groaned in a joking manner

"Looks like Jess and I have English together" Lucas smirked as Jess rolled her eyes

"Don't we see you guys enough everyday now we need extra class time too" Jess groaned

"Oh admit it you girls love us" Lucas joked

"Hey has anyone seen Kevin" Dani asked looking for one of their other friends

"He's still in Greece that lucky bastard" Jess's other brother Matt Ricci called out from behind as he Jaime Walsh and Ryan Romano

"Hey boys" Dani said as Jaime and her exchanged schedules

"Hey guys, listen Jess tell mom I have practice tonight" Matt told his sister

"You guys ready for the big game" Dani asked Matt

"Oh, yeah its going to be a winning year, right guys" Matt fist bumped Lucas and Ryan

"Especially with Emmett helping out, we can bring our team to state" Ryan said

"I heard, he's pretty excited to be semi coaching" Dani said just as the bell rang and everyone groaned

"Alright Stefan ready to hit the lab" Dani said as she looped her arm into his

"No, but lets go" Stefan said as she lead the way, leaving Lucas, Jamie and Matt in the hall

"Hey Walsh, stare any harder, you'll burn a hole in her back" Matt laughed

"Yea Jamie, I mean you've liked her since 5th grade its now Junior year of High School" Lucas confirmed

Ask her to the homecoming dance this year" Matt nudged Jaime playfully

"And what if she says no, and I loose the best friendship I've ever had" Jaime argued

"Jaime that wont happen, just take it slow, homecoming is just a dance, its not prom" Matt said

"Well, Mr. Moretti, Mr. Walsh, and Mr. Ricci, not a an excellent way to start the first day of classes, now is it" Mrs. Petrov the assistant Principle said as she saw the three men in the hallway

"No Ma'am we were just on our way" Matt swallowed

"Then go ahead" Petrov said as they walked towards their rooms

~…~

"Buon giorno e benvenuto in italiano 112. Mi chiamo Giovanni Pernice e quest'anno si parla di vocabolario, verbi e esami orali" (Good morning class and welcome to Italian 112. My name is Giovanni Pernice and this year is all about vocabulary, verbs and oral examinations )

"Doesn't he sound so dreamy and he's totally gorgeous" Jess said in a dream like stance as she stared at the teacher as he spoke, while Dani, Stefan, and Lucas all fake gagged at Jess

"Dow we really have to watch this all year" Lucas nudged Dani as he looked towards Jess

"I really hope not" Dani groaned

~…~

"Hey fireball" Spencer Harrison, Danielle's cousin called out as he spotted her in the cafeteria

"Hey Spence, how are classes this year" Dani said hugging him

"Hell, why did I think it was a good idea to take two extra classes my senior year" Spencer groaned as he showed her his work load

"Spencer, how are you brother" Matt said giving him a manly handshake hug

"Hey guys, ready for the big game" Spencer said

"Are you kidding with Emmett coaching we cant lose" Ryan said

"And his ego continues to grow" Dani mumbled as Jaime laughed beside her

"Hey I'll catch you guys later" Spencer said leaving to catch up with his baseball buddies, as Matt and Ryan laughed to themselves

"Ok, whats so funny" Dani asked confused

"You seriously don't know how lucky you are, your family is awesome" Ryan said as everyone suddenly agreed

"They're ok, but come on your families are great too" Dani shrugged

"Are you kidding your Dad and Uncle are two of the best Drs on the west coast" Stefan said

"Emmett was and still is the best quarterback Forks High School has ever seen" Ryan said

"Your mom is one of the best small shop fashion designers in the city" Jess said showing off one of Esmes jackets she happened to be wearing

"My Dad is always saying how lucky he is to have Charlie on his force" Jaime chimed in

"Ya,ok so maybe my family is pretty cool" Dani laughed shaking her head "Speaking of family, you guys are all coming to Emmetts birthday party right" Dani asked

"Are you kidding a party at the Cullens wouldn't miss it" Matt said as the group continued eating and talking up until 5 minutes before the bell rang signaling the next class

"So lunch is almost we should get going"Ryan said as everyone started to leave he stopped Jaime and Danielle

"Hey Jaime wasn't there something you needed to tell Danielle, we'll leave you two alone" Matt said as they looked at questionably but continued to leave

"Whats going on" Jess mouthed to Dani

"I don't know" Dani mouthed back before Jess was dragged out by Lucas

"Well that was weird, Jaime you ok" Dani said as she looked toward Jaime who had gotten quiet and pale

"What me, yea totally fine…ok totally lying" Jaime admitted

"Jaime its me, you can tell me anything" Dani said grabbing his hand in comfort

"Are you going to the Homecoming Dance" Jaime asked

"No ones asked me, I mean I'll probably be dragged by Jess to go, and Alice of course is always looking for excuses to dress me up, because I'm obviously not the dress up type" Dani said a little taken back by the sudden question

"Would you like to go with me" Jaime asked head down looking at his hands

"I would love to" Dani said surprising both herself and Jaime

"Really, great, I suppose we can work out details later, and you dont have to dress up or wear anything you're not comfortable in, you look perfect in anything" Jaime smiled

"Thats sweet thank you" Dani said kissing his cheek as the bell rang."So I'll see you later"

"Absolutely" Jaime said as he left for his next class

~…~  
"So guess who asked me to the Dance" Dani said to Jess when they all met up again at the end of school

"Walsh" Jess said not surprised

"How, is that why you guys left us alone" Dani looked at her surprised

"Dani that boy looks and follows you around like a love sick puppy" Jess said

"He does not" Dani said as she put her bag in the trunk of her car

"Does too" Jess said following suit

"Whatever, so who are you going with" Dani asked

"Lucas, you, me the dance next friday" Jess called out to Lucas who was standing by the guys 5 cars down

"Sure, sounds fun" Lucas replied casually

"Wow, classy" Dani said getting in her car

"I wait for no man, if I want to go to a dance, I'll ask" Jess said as they drove off to Dani's house

"What if they say no" Dani asked

"Then I move on to the next guy" Jess replied as she played with the radio

"Just like you moved on from my brother" Dani said as Jess froze  
"Who Jasper, he's sweet, but not my type" Jess said avoiding the subject

"Wrong brother" Dani pushed

"Dani" Jess groaned

"Jess, Edwards single, you're single, you both have fun together, and I know you two have feelings for each other" Dani said

"Just leave it alone not everyone is meant to be together" Jess said looking out the window as they finished the 15 min drive to Dani's house

~…~

"So, Danny and Joe are trying to convince me to to join the academy, but I have to say I'm leaning towards Harvard Law" Jaime said as the gang reunited at Dani's house

"Seriously though has there ever been a Walsh that wasn't a cop" Stefan said grabbing another handful of veggie straws

"What does Pop think of this" Dani said referring to Jaime's grandfather

"He wants to keep the tradition alive, Dad wants whatever makes me happy, and Mom hopes I stick with wanting to be a lawyer that way she doesn't have to worry about another son" Jaime said leaning back onto the recliner

"Well whatever you decide we have your back, always" Dani smiled

"Hey…we got Pizza" Matt yelled as he entered the house with Lucas, Ryan and Emmett trailing behind

"How was practice" Dani asked as she got up to get the plates and napkins

"Great your brother is one hell of a coach, we might actually have a chance at winning" Matt said

"Well at least someone appreciates my talents" Emmett said grabbing a beer from the fridge as Dani jokingly rolled her eyes and pushed him away from the fridge

"What does everyone want to drink" Dani called out

"Gatorade" Lucas called

"Iced tea" Stefan said

"Dr. Pepper" Ryan hollered grabbing a slice from Stefans plate

"Mountain Dew" Matt said with a mouth full of pizza

"Coke" Jamie said as he got up to help her with the drinks

"Sparkling lemon water" Jess said

"Hey the gangs all here" Esme said as she and Carlisle walked through the door

"Hey Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen" They all said

"How was the first day" Carlisle asked as he and Esme grabbed slices and drinks and joined the kids at the table

"Eventful, especially when J…" Matt started to say but Jaime kicked his leg and Dani took over

"When Jess asked Lucas to the dance" Dani finished

"Well good for you Jessica, changing the roles around" Esme applauded

"Thank you Esme" Jess said

"Jaime, hows your grandfather doing" Carlisle asked  
"He's doing well thank you" Jaime said  
"Hey guys, bye guys" Alice ran through the door, through the house

"Alice don't you want a slice theres Ceaser" Dani asked

"Maybe later" Alice said running upstairs

"The daily struggle of being a fashion intern" Esme said

"I smell pizza" Jasper and Edward said as they too came home

"We got Ceaser, pepperoni, regular, and artichoke" Dani announced  
"So how was practice with Emmett" Edward asked Matt

"Oh please don't start" Jess and Dani groaned  
"It was great, we might actually have a chance at winning this year" Matt ignored the girls

"Next Friday is homecoming, if we practice 4 days a week 2 hrs a day, I'd say you guys have a good chance of winning" Emmett said as he reached for his third slice

"I forgot how close Homecoming is, Dani that means we have less than two weeks to find a dress" Jess gasped as Dani and Jamie tried to avoid eye contact with the gang

"You're going to the dance" Emmett, Jasper, and Edward said at the same time

"Um, yea why not someone has to watch this one" Dani tried to joke as she nudged Jess

"So no one asked you to the dance" Emmett asked

"Emmett Xavier Cullen" Esme yelled smacking him in the head as the guys snickered

"Actually I did" Jaime said out of no where as everyone looked at him

"Wait, are you two together" Edward asked

"Umm" Dani said wishing she could just disappear

"Why dont we change the subject" Jess said

"Good idea" Dani said as she bit small pieces of her left over pizza. After the embarrassing moment involving her and Jaime, the rest of the night continued with laughter jokes and comfortable conversation.

" _Sorry about my brothers outburst"_ Dani texted Jaime from a few feet away

" _My family is full of cops, theres no secrets or privacy allowed"_ Jaime responded

" _Apparently that also applies to younger siblings"_ Dani said with a laughing emoji

"Danielle" Esme said when she saw her daughter on the phone.

"Yes" Dani responded casually

"Who on earth are you texting, everyone is here" Esme said as Jess looked towards her

"Just checking my email" Dani said quickly opening her email and showing her mom

"Smooth move" Jess whispered as Dani nudged her to silence her as all of a sudden an array of car horns beeped in signaling that everyones ride had arrived

"10:30 already" Matt groaned

"Man they are never late" Lucas said

"The joys of living in the neighborhood" Stefan said

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Jaime said rubbing his neck

"Yea and hey listen I'm sorry about Emmett" Dani said as she walked him to the door

"Hey no worries I have older brothers too" Jamie smiled as his brother Danny honked on the horn. "I'm coming" Jaime shouted

"You should probably get going, its pretty late for a school night" Dani said leaning against the doorframe

"Yea, goodnight" Jaime said as he kissed her cheek  
"Goodnight" Dani whispered as she closed the door behind her

~…~

"I'm going to bed, goodnight" Dani said to her parents after she cleaned up after everyone left

"Honey wait, you and Jaime" Esme began before Dani stopped her

"Mom he just asked me to homecoming we haven't talked about anything else" Dani groaned

"Do you want this to evolve into something else" Esme asked

"Maybe, I don't know, somedays I do, but somedays I'm like I don't want to ruin the friendship we have" Dani sighed

"Only time will tell, never ignore your feelings. Goodnight baby" Esme said as she watched her daughter walk and close the door to her bedroom


End file.
